


It's Cold Out

by Blueberry_Alien



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Angst and Feels, Clingy Butters, Fanfiction, M/M, butters parents suck, idk what else to put, just bad parents all around, so do kennys, there might be smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Alien/pseuds/Blueberry_Alien
Summary: Kenny finds Butters out in the cold one night.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	It's Cold Out

Kenny was walking down the street one night when he heard what sounded like muffled crying coming from down the street. When he followed the noise he found a disheveled Butters Stotch sitting outside the closed Tweek Bro's coffee shop. Kenny hesitantly walked up to Butters looking at his lack of jacket on the cold winter night and face red from the cold, or was it from his crying? Kenny couldn't tell but he wanted to help his friend.  
"Are you okay dude?" Kenny asked sitting down next to butters waiting for a response.  
"Yeah fine, I just got kicked out of the house." Butters said sniffling and shaking from the cold.  
"What! That's insane you don't even have a coat! Here take mine." Kenny said taking off his parka and giving it to Butters not caring he now didn't have one.  
"Oh it's no big deal, I was just in a fight with my dad and he told me to get out, so I did. I uhh doubt he's looking for me." Butters explained whipping his tears with the palm of his hand.  
"Well you can't stay out here it's freezing, want to come to my house for the night. Or at least until you can go back." Kenny offered knowing his parents wouldn't care much if he had a friend over.  
"Oh really? Kenny that's real swell of you!" Butters said hugging Kenny and following him when he got up to head towards his house.  
"So what was this fight about?" Kenny asked walking down the street not worrying about getting hit by a car since it was a small town and nobody really drives at night.  
"Well you remember that time I went to a conversion therapy camp? Well I told my roommate there my address so we could be pen pals, and he sent me a letter but my dad got to it first and for some reason he was mad about it." Butters said walking alongside Kenny warming his hands. Butters had been outside for about twenty minuets before Kenny found him and was very cold. Kenny's house wasn't very far from the coffee shop/home combo but he did know it was at least a fifteen minuet walk from Butter's, which he hadn't yet thought of. Kenny also was wondering what could have been in that letter.  
"That's messed up you didn't even do anything." Kenny was mad, mad at Butter's dad and at that boy who sent in whatever was in the letter.  
"I guess it was my fault if he got mad at me about it." Butters looked down at the ground while walking.  
"No you didn't do anything wrong it isn't your fault." They were close to Kenny's house now so Kenny sped up knowing it wouldn't be good to linger here at night. "If you say so..." It didn't take long for them to arrive at Kenny's house and for Kenny to quickly unlock the door and hurry Butters in and lock it again.  
"Sorry it's uh kind of dangerous here at night." Kenny explained to Butters before switching the light on to see a drunk and half asleep Stuart McCormick.  
"Dad my friend's staying over tonight." Kenny said to the half asleep and fully intoxicated man on the old couch.  
"Yeah whatever, just be quiet past midnight." Kenny's dad said his speech slurred and clearly not in the right state of mind. Kenny and butters walked through the small home and into Kenny's rather empty room besides a bed and a dresser.  
"You can sleep in my bed if you want, I'll try and kick my dad off the couch to get the cushions.  
"Oh I don't want to kick you out of your own bed Kenny." Butters said sweetly. But Kenny insisted, also saying Butters might want to sleep in his clothes since it gets pretty cold at night and asking for his coat back since he sleeps in it. Kenny walked off and after a couple minuets returned with two couch cushions and a blanket he took from Kevin's bed knowing he probably wouldn't be home tonight. Kenny told Butters to get ready for bed while he went to the bathroom. Butter's not trying to be nosy but was very curious looked around Kenny's room, on his nightstand, on his dresser in his nightstand...  
"You know it's not nice to snoop." Kenny said playfully, standing in the doorway.  
Butters jumped at his words. "Ah! Sorry Kenny I was just curious to see your stuff." Butters said looking down having closed the drawer.  
"Well if your looking for porn that would be under my bed, but I don't think you'd like it. Now I'm gonna go to sleep do whatever you want I guess just don't leave the house." Kenny laid down on the cushions that he put on the floor and pulled the blanket over his body. Butters hadn't even thought that he would find that stuff, he wasn't sure how he felt about know Kenny had it, and what he did with it... Butters stopped his mind when he realized just what he was thinking of. Butters got up to used the bathroom walking down the hall and past the other bedroom in the house, Karen and Kevin's room. Except Karen was sitting outside it.  
"Why are you outside your room?" Butters asked the young, tired looking, girl, crouching down to her level. "I'm scared of the noises outside." Karen said looking at the blonde boy she had seen her brother with before. "What noises?" Butters questioned. "The monsters." Karen said in a low voice. "Well you have to be brave so they won't get you, if your brave you can take on anything!" Butters said cheerfully putting hope into Karen. "Okay I'll try." Karen said getting up and walking into her room. Butters headed back towards the bathroom remembering his prior conversation with Kenny, was it discomfort he was feeling at the thought, or something else? Butters quickly dismissed the thought and continued to the bathroom. After using the bathroom Butters walked back to Kenny's room where he was laying on a pair of couch cushions with a blanket over himself, already asleep. Butters walked past him and sat down on the bed, taking his shoes off and climbing under the covers. Butters closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about how good of a friend Kenny was.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is a bit weird I couldn't fix it.


End file.
